It has been a longstanding problem in the heating and cooling of homes and offices to efficiently regulate the ambient temperature to maintain the desired comfort level, while minimizing the amount of energy expended by the heating/cooling apparatus. The heating/cooling needs of a home or office are not constant over time and may, in fact, vary substantially depending on the time of day or day of the week. Conventional mechanical thermostats have been highly inefficient in this regard due to the fact that only one set temperature could be maintained.
In response to this, programmable (digital) thermostats were developed in the prior art that allowed for the programming of one or more set points for the thermostat, such as based upon the time of day or day of the week. These programmable thermostats utilize a microprocessor into which the user inputs the desired temperature setting information by way of a keypad or some other arrangement of buttons and switches.
Typically, these programmable thermostats are connected to an temperature-modifying device used to control an entire structure, such as residential or commercial heating ventilation and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, geothermal systems, gas, natural gas, or electric furnaces or water heaters, etc. The thermostat is typically connected to these temperature modifying systems via low voltage control wires, that are used to power a relay, turning the system on or off based upon the programming of the thermostat.
However, in many situations a localized temperature-modifying device such as a stand alone air conditioner or a space heater may be used to heat or cool one particular room or area. Many of these localized systems have the significant disadvantage that they are not programmable, and cannot take advantage of the energy efficiency and controllability that programmable thermostats offer. These localized temperature-modifying devices typically have just a temperature sensor and a switch, which actuates the heating/cooling unit in the event the sensed temperature falls/rises beyond the set point temperature.
Accordingly, a programmable temperature control system is needed that may be used with one or more of such systems to provide them with the benefits in reduced energy costs and controllability of other temperature control systems.